A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical cords and communication cords, more specifically, a cover and organizer that secures and encloses a plurality of communication and/or electrical cords, and which is adaptable for individual applications of use.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a cord organizer and cover that includes a tubularly-shaped member that is used to enclose and organize a plurality of electrical cords and/or communication cords; wherein the tubularly-shaped member is of an undefined length, and includes a fastening means that runs along a length thereby enabling access to the interior; wherein the organizer includes a plurality of connector tubes that can be attached in member in order to provide a branching effect when and where needed so as to enable one or more cords to enter and exit at various locations along the tubularly-shaped member; wherein the connector tubes each includes a serrated collar member that pierces a hole through the tubularly-shaped member; wherein the serrated collar includes external threading that corresponds with internal threading of the connector tube in order to provide connection there between.
The Gossen et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,278) discloses a wall trim conduit for concealing electrical wires. However, the conduit is secured against a planar surface, and is not a tubularly shaped member that has a fastening means running along a length, nor selectively used connector tubes that attach as needed to provide a branching effect where needed.
The Pollack Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,542) discloses a wall mounted holder for retaining and concealing electrical cords from electrical appliances. However, the electric cord holder assembly is affixed against a planar surface, and does not include a branching effect via connector tubes.
The Bethel Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,762) discloses a cover device for an electrical cord that is ornamental. Again, the cover is not able to include a branching effect via connector tubes, and does not include a fastening means that runs along a length of a tubularly-shaped member.
The Tate Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,807,928) discloses a decorative cover for an electrical cable or cord in which the cover is made form a cloth material and snaps around the cable. However, the decorative cover is not designed to organize and cover several electrical and/or communication cables for a prolonged period of time, and which includes several connector tubes that attach at needed locations to provide a branching effect.
The Holliday Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,747) discloses a cover for multiple electrical cables that looks like decorative molding for concealing the cords. Again, the cover is affixed to a rigid surface that may be planar, and is not a cover and organizer for use with at least one electrical or communication cord that includes connector tubes providing a branching effect when and where needed.
The Staskey Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 445,093) illustrates a design for a decorative electrical cord cover. However, the electrical cord cover does not resemble a tubularly-shaped member having a fastening means along a length, and also does not illustrates any connector tubes.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a cord organizer and cover that includes a tubularly-shaped member that is used to enclose and organize a plurality of electrical cords and/or communication cords; wherein the tubularly-shaped member is of an undefined length, and includes a fastening means that runs along a length thereby enabling access to the interior; wherein the organizer includes a plurality of connector tubes that can be attached in perpendicular orientation with respect to the tubularly-shaped member in order to provide a branching effect when and where needed so as to enable one or more cords to enter and exit at various locations along the tubularly-shaped member; wherein the connector tubes each includes a serrated collar member that pierces a hole through the tubularly-shaped member; wherein the serrated collar includes external threading that corresponds with internal threading of the connector tube in order to provide connection there between. In this regard, the communication and/or electrical cord organizer and cover departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.